Home
by barato
Summary: <html><head></head>"It needs to be washed." And then he reconsidered. "All of you needs to be washed."</html>


**a/n: **narusai and established relationships are two things that give me life.

* * *

><p>The weather was muggy, air so humid it felt like thick sludge that needed to be waded through. Naruto's nosed curled in distaste as his foot sunk down into the pool of mud for about the hundredth time on his journey back home, inwardly cursing the rain that had caused it without cleansing the air at all. Sweat beaded along his brow, soaked through his clothes with increasing discomfort. How the weather could be this miserable he didn't know, what he did know was mud between the toes and squelching underfoot was really gross.<p>

Not much he could do but carry on. The sight of his apartment was like a saving grace, everything he had ever wanted to see and more. Exhaustion aside he booked it up the stair, nearly mowing an old woman down in the process, to which he promptly apologized and flashed a smile so bright it was hard to stay mad at. Once at the door he had to lean against it, catching his breath and holding back tears because _damn_ did it feel good to be home.

When he pushed the handle it gave easily, allowing him to practically tumble inside. Naruto was very certain he could have crashed out right there in the entryway, but he managed to refrain and trudge further into the building.

"You're tracking in dirt."

A voice chided from the kitchen doorway, making Naruto realize that he hadn't even taken his shoes off. In his defense this was his own god damn place and he could do whatever he wanted, his snort relaying that clear enough.

Blue eyes settled on the darker ones currently staring him down, and where home had just been the best thing ever moments ago he had to retract that statement. It was the sight of Sai there, in his apartment, dressed in a ridiculous cut off shirt and pants that rode way too low on his hips with a ladle in hand that made his chest swell with more feelings than he could express verbally. For someone who talked so much he struggled to convey all those mushy things properly.

Like how amazing it was for Sai to be there, how he didn't even need to greet him properly because his presence was enough. A warm reminder that these walls no longer felt the hollow press of an orphan turned bachelor and it wasn't even a new thing but it never failed to get Naruto all choked up.

Another surge of energy drove him forward to give a greeting of his own. Arms that encircled Sai and squeezed him, pressing his sweat rancid clothes to bare skin and Sai's grunt was of protest, but Naruto knew he'd have hugged him back if his arms weren't pinned to his sides from the embrace. He pressed his face into that pale neck, slumping heavily as contentment washed over him. It was so good to be home.

"Naruto."

No response.

"_Naruto_. Naruto, I am going to inset this cutlery right into your anus if you don't let go and - are you listening to me?" Apparently not as Naruto was oh so content that he found it necessary to forget how to support himself, dragging them both to the ground where he merely smiled cheekily against his partner's protests and threats.

"M'sooo exhausted, Sai. Just - lets just lay down a while, ne? Spend some time together. I'd like that, 'ttebayo." He squeezed the body still trapped by his holds for emphasis and snickered at the involuntary grunt.

"As nice as it sounds," and Naruto didn't doubt that, "you smell rancid and feel disgusting." Sai was willing to tolerate a great many things from his sunshine infused lover, sweaty mud cuddles - however - was not one of those things. He squirmed and twisted to try and free himself from the locked grip, only getting out once Naruto conceded and allowed him enough breathing room to do so.

The puff of air that left him was something between fond and irate, momentarily allowing Naruto to roll over and put his head onto his lap, if only because he had that stupid smile that was hard to refuse. There was something vaguely 'dog getting a belly rub' about it, a lazy tilt of his mouth that made him look pleased as could be. Sai carded fingers through his hair, which was starting to grow out from the practical buzz cut he'd adopted as of late.

"Your hair is frizzy." It was an absent comment and Naruto took no offense.

"Yea, this kinda weather always does it, 'ttebayo. Think it was worse when it was longer, though." Eyes flickered open to look up at the looming face, a hand moving so he could tuck the longer stands of Sai's bangs behind an ear. It was soft, but Naruto was pretty certain it was always soft. When it came to self maintenance Sai was pretty good about that sort of thing.

"It needs to be washed." And then he reconsidered. "All of you needs to be washed."

Naruto couldn't exactly argue there. He knew it, craved some clean water to come rid him of the stickiness that coated his skin, but that required moving and just _ugh_. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did missions have to tire a guy out then leave him in a condition where sure he could pass out, but if he did he'd wake up feeling like he'd been stuck in a toad's mouth for a night.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Why'er you touchin' me if I'm so gross?" Naturally he just couldn't make things easy.

"I love you, and as they say love builds tolerance towards the more repulsive tendencies of the one you feel for, such as sweating like a pig."

"Oh c'mon like you don't sweat!" A snort and a scoff before he's grinning again because Sai loves him. Sai can say he loves him, that typical blunt manner of his that took a while to coax out and really Naruto hadn't been much better about saying it, but here they were now and none of the even mattered because they could say it.

He grabbed his partner's head gently, coaxing him down, and it was just a good thing Sai was limber enough to find it not straining. "Give me a kiss and then I'll shower, 'ttebayo."

Through a drooped gaze he watched Sai's mouth curl into a soft smile and pale hands reached up to grab the ones at his head. "No."

Just like that his makeshift pillow was gone, Sai's movement fluid and quick as he stood, leaving Naruto to knock his head against the carpeted floor. A whine of defiant misery escaped, pouting into the off white color before he hauled himself up to set the look onto Sai. "Rude!"

"So I've been told. How about a compromise, get going to the bathroom now and I'll join you. Or you can wallow where you are and I can not join you when you finally decide you don't want the whole apartment smelling like a post Gai workout." Sai allowed him a moment to make his decision.

Sighing just for the dramatics of it Naruto found the will to get back on his feet, which they regretted instantly, but held up nevertheless. After this he was definitely passing out for, like, three days. Good thing he'd managed to pawn the mission report off onto someone else. Man must they really be hating life right now. Suckers.

A whap to his ass caught his attention and Naruto frowned, throwing a glare to the fleeting imagine of Sai as he disappeared through the kitchen arch. "Uncalled for, 'ttebayo," he grumbled as if it had honestly wounded him. "You better be in there in five or else!"

From the other room he could hear a vague, "Of course," that was dismissive and smug and had the blonde stalking off with just a little irritation. It passed quickly, likely not even entirely genuine to begin with, and Naruto focused on cleaning his feet fist. They suffered most from the mud, which had at that point started to dry and crack and the face he pulled as he wiggled his toes once out of his shoes was that of a disturbed man.

By the time Sai decided to actually enter the bathroom he had already gotten most the mud off, surprisingly smart enough to not run a bath fully yet. Those multitude of times were Sai pointed out how gross it was to do that and sit in dirty water must have finally made it through that thick skull of his. Stepping up beside him the paler of the two pushed his fingers through Naruto's hair once more, the gesture an affectionate one. In turn the blonde canted his head to press against his partner's side, tanned cheek resting against the pristine curve of his exposed hip.

"Missed you," Naruto mumbled into his skin, punctuated it with a kiss, and he could just about feel the fond smile his words inspired.

"The feeling's mutual." Those fingers left him and it was probably for the better less he end up drooling on Sai's hip after falling asleep from the soothing repetitious motions. With a slightly hazy gaze he watched the bend of muscles as the other shinobi went about undressing, not really bothered he wasn't going to have a helping hand. It was just as nice watching Sai undress was it was to be the one removing the clothes.

He didn't even do anything during that time, just stared with an appreciative gleam to his eyes. One that was known to take a lecherous turn, but for now it remained chaste. Simply enjoying the display just as something nice. The promise of a relaxing time with the man he loved.

Freed from his clothing Sai approached the tub, making it a point to lean over Naruto, who was perched on the edge, and ensure all the mud had been washed down the drain before plugging it up and setting the water to a higher setting. Naruto took it as a cue to stand, allowing Sai to fuss with the temperature as he went about peeling his clothes from his skin with a look of noticeable disinterest. "I hate this weather, 'ttebayo," he muttered under his breath, letting it all fall to a heap that would undoubtedly knock down whoever entered the bathroom the next morning unless one of them (Sai) took care of laundry.

Just getting out of them was like some sort of religious experience, a weight lifted and a discomfort shed. He might even be able to consider skipping the bath, but that thought was dismissed instantly for being about as dumb as they came. "Man, I am so ready for this!" Sai rose an amused brow at his sudden exclamation, moving to stand straight once more. Pale fingers touched darker ones softly, seeking, and Naruto was happy to provide. They laced together, Sai lifting the joined hands to press a kiss against scarred knuckled, allowed the push of Naruto's own mouth against his.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough. Soft and simple and everything either of them could want, at least in this moment. Sai was first the enter the tub once they deemed it full enough, legs spread in an invitation Naruto was quick to act on. He dropped heavily into the water, raising the level of it far more than Sai's thinner frame had and scooted right up against his bath time companion with an unseen grin. But, Sai knew the face he was making, just as Naruto knew Sai was smiling.

Admittedly bathing together was not the most practical thing to do. The tub wasn't all the big, and neither of them were really tiny. Sai was lean, sure, but he was tall, and Naruto was a brick wall. Tall and muscle made for a combination that didn't allow much wiggle room and usually one of them ended up with a cramp from it, but regardless it was still nice. The space didn't matter, they could suffer through it for the enjoyment of the intimacy it offered them.

Naruto leaned his head back against Sai's shoulder, eyes closing under the sensation of a washcloth against his skin (he didn't know where it had even come from, but he wasn't in a questioning mood), and for several minutes he was quiet. Sai was certain he'd fallen asleep, almost startled when he spoke up.

"We should get a bigger place, 'ttebayo. A house maybe."

He'd spend almost his entire life in this apartment, naturally he was apprehensive even at the idea of leaving it, and yet the notion seemed so right. Like the only logical step they could take now. Sai squeezed his bicep affectionately, bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"I'd like that."


End file.
